leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mourncantor/CB1 - Eidus, the Shield of Fate
Eidus, the Shield of Fate is a champion designed for Champion Battle 1. He is a frontline tank focused on absorbing as much damage as possible and providing some small amount of crowd control. Additionally, his ult provides a pretty huge teamfight presence. Abilities . The fountain can build up this shield if he has full mana. This shield does not decay over time. }} Eidus throws his Discus Shield in a line. When it hits a target, it bounces back towards Eidus. If a second enemy is hit, the shield disappears. If he catches it, the cooldown of Discus Shield is reduced by half. Enemies that are hit by Discus Shield take magic damage and are slowed by 30% for 2 seconds. |description2 = Discus Shield can critically strike and applies on-hit effects. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 750 }} Eidus has bonus armor and magic resistance equal to . |description2 = Eidus slams his Cowardbane Shield into the ground, dealing magic damage to and slowing enemies within 400 units of him by 20%. If they stay within 550 units of Eidus for 2 seconds, they get stunned and are pulled into melee range around him. Units already in melee range will not be stunned. Once an enemy either leaves the radius or 2 seconds has elapsed, they cease to be slowed. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |leveling = |leveling2 = }} Eidus' Magical Fortitude is set to maximum size. For a short duration, whenever Eidus takes damage, he gains half that much mana. If this would bring him above his maximum mana, the remainder instead goes to his shield. After this duration expires, Eidus can use Rewrite Fate once in the next 5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = }} Eidus drains a significant portion of his mana to heal himself. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} Eidus intercepts oncoming projectiles that are capable of hitting friendly champions (excluding turret attacks). Whenever Eidus is hit by a projectile, he gains . |description2 = If there are more allied champions within an 800 unit range of Eidus than enemy ones: Eidus and all allies within 800 units instantly gain a shield and are sped up for the next 3 seconds. On Eidus, this shield overwrites his Magical Fortitude, but is not temporary. |description3 = If there are more enemy champions within an 800 unit range of Eidus than allied ones: All enemy champions within 800 units take magic damage and are slowed for the next 3 seconds. Additionally, Eidus gains a shield that overwrites his Magical Fortitude, but is not temporary. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana }} Lore In an age outside common memory, there were men who lived in hollow mountains. These men lived in one of two subterranean clans, the Stonewill clan and the Gemeye clan. Long ere the birth of Erath Stonewill, a war had broke out between the two over some small squabble between the leaderships. Erath was trained all throughout his life for the sole task of being a warrior in the Stonewill army. But Erath did not become a warrior when his peers did. He was kept in the Stonewill tunnels and trained ceaselessly. When he asked, his teacher told him that he was going to become a supersoldier for the Stonewill army. Upon hearing this, he assumed incorrectly that all his teacher meant was that he was to be more trained than the others, groomed to be a leader, an elite in the army. The intention of the Stonewill Elders was... different. They had come across new knowledge, forbidden knowledge, that allowed their soldiers to fight beyond their deaths. They imbued the appropriate magicks into a suit of armor, and then delivered it to Erath, informing him that his training was finally complete. When he put the armor on, however, he almost immediately collapsed. The Elders watched with fascination and expectation as they saw the now-corpse of Erath rise, fueled by magic instead of true life. They dubbed him Eidus, after a hero in their mythology. He simply watched them unblinkingly as they congratulated themselves. Thankfully, he had retained his ability to think. Ultimately, he didn't mind the transformation. It made him a better warrior. The Elders gave him the two shields of Stonewill, artifacts of immense power kept secret for centuries, and gave him a simple order: eliminate all of the Gemeyes. Finally, they saw a reaction. He smiled. This was the day he was waiting for. He fought the Elder's war for a decade, ceasing only when no enemies presented themselves anymore. His undeath allowed him to never become fatigued nor hungry nor thirsty. Eventually the war ended. All of the Gemeye were slain, but not before their most talented magicians unleashed a powerful spell that eliminated all of Eidus' brethren. For a time, he wandered through the caverns in the deep, longing for a companion or combatant - anything to entertain him - before he stumbled upon what was perhaps the eldest of all the tunnels under the mountains. It was an immense corridor culminating in what seemed to be a speck of light. Eidus ran down the corridor. Instead of the light, he saw freedom. He saw an end to an eternity of loneliness. When he finally reached the exit to the tunnels, he gazed upon the surface world for the first time. He quickly made his way to the only place that would truly accept a lich who knew naught but war: the League of Legends. Quotes ;Upon Selection * Finally, a new battle. ;Attacking * I was born for war. * You will know death as I have. * Bash. * Bludgeon. * Break. * Kill. * You will die. * I am your death. * There is only war. * I don't need a sword. ;Attacking an Enemy Champion * A worthy foe. * I will enjoy killing you. * Will you come back, like me? ;Upon Killing a Minion or a Monster * Already dead? * Too bad. * I was just getting started. ;Upon Killing a Champion * A good fight. * Another. * Wondrous. ;Movement * Bring me a new battle. * Where are my foes? * I need... amusement. * This bores me. * I herald death. ;Upon Catching Discus Shield * Want another? * I could do this all day. * Nowhere is safe for you. ;Upon Hitting a Second Unit with Discus Shield * Two hits are better than one. * Now I have to go pick it up... * Was it worth it? ;Upon Casting Cowardbane Shield * Run, I dare you. * There is no escape. * Come at me. * Battle is your only option. ;Upon Stunning and Pulling a Champion with Cowardbane Shield * Prepare to die, coward. * Disgusting. * Shameful. * You're not leaving yet! * The battle isn't over. ;Upon Casting Influence Fate * Death will not come to me easily. * You cannot kill me. * I refuse to die. ;Upon Casting Rewrite Fate * I will not die this day. * I will not die again. * Death is not my fate. * The true battle begins now. ;Upon Casting Aegis Eternal on Allies * Charge! * This battle is ours! * Death to the foe! * Fight! ;Upon Casting Aegis Eternal on Foes * Your end is nigh. * You will die. * Wipe them out. ;Joke * Bad weapons mean longer battles. * Longer battles mean more fun! ;Joking near * Even a shield is better than a lamppost. ;Taunt * Death comes in many forms. * Your death will be slow. * Your death will be painful. * Your death will be at my hand. Quote sound files * The names of the files are a single word from the quote. It's not very intuitive but hopefully not too confusing. Just in case you wanted to hear them. I don't know how to attach audio files to these pages. Author's Note / Useless Trivia * Eidus dual wields shields. In his right hand is a small circular shield (Discus Shield) and in his left is a much larger triangular shield (Cowardbane Shield) * Eidus' name is derived from both the word "Aegis" and the phrase "Aid us". * Eidus' appearance was inspired by a combination of Karthus and Mordekaiser, but he is not a Shadow Isles champion. * Originally, when I made Eidus, I wanted to build a mage that could tank or a tank that could... mage, but he shifted a little into a more support-y role. * Because he was originally planned to be a secondary-mage champion, I decided that I wanted to encourage the use of items that give mana, so that a balance of some sort could be reached between the two, which is why he has so much mana scaling even though he's primarily a tank. * The Discus Shield is effectively an empowered auto attack, because he's throwing a shield instead of smacking someone with one, and I figured that the two were similar enough that I could get away with the eccentric combination of an AP spell and on-hit effects. * Since Discus Shield applies on-hit effects and can crit, Luden's Echo and Statikk Shiv could both be built since their passives would stack on its use (but I wouldn't encourage it, necessarily). * In the lore, he was named Erath when he was born because who would name their child Eidus? Change Log Category:Custom champions